RM-10 Bombushka
|related = Cargo Plane Titan Volatol |radar_icon = Seen when parked or when another player is flying an RM-10 Bombushka. |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Lazer (needles) Bombushka (dial texture) |inttxd = Flyer Bombushka |carcols = }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = bombushka |handlingname = BOMBUSHKA |textlabelname = BOMBUSHKA |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The RM-10 Bombushka is a large cargo/gunship plane featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Smuggler's Run update. Description ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Bombushka was initially available as a mission-only vehicle. However, as of the RM-10 Bombushka Week commencing September 19th, it became available for purchase for all players. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The RM-10 Bombushka appears to be based on the , with the cabin layout inspired by the . The weapon configuration appears to be loosely similar to that of the , while the roof and tail turrets themselves seem to be based on those on the or the . The Bombushka features a large interior composed of the main cabin, the nose cabin, the control room and the cargo section. The control room is decorated with Cherenkov Vodka and Jack Howitzer posters, a small rack with Assault Rifles and the two corresponding computers where the gunners operate the remote turrets (similar to the MOC Command Center module), as well as a small bench where two passengers can sit. A walkway in the cockpit itself leads to a lower level section of the nose, in the direction of the front turret. For some reason, this section of the aircraft cannot be reached. The technology on its interior appears to be of the era, most likely from the 1950's. The plane has a left ladder door for the occupants, in the same way as various passenger aircraft, as well as a rear ramp similar to the Titan. The Bombushka sports a two-tone color scheme; the primary color of the aircraft is applied to the majority of the sides and top, while the secondary colour is applied to the underside of both the fuselage and wings. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Bombushka is extremely slow due to its size and weight, which, combined with its low mobility and slow take-off speed, can make it an easy target for enemies. However, it is very stable and the weapon options makes it a great contender in a fight. Even by pulling the plane up, it rarely stalls and attempts to nivelate by itself, and cannot go completely down at full speeds. Losing one or two propellers without major damage to the engines is not enough to bring the aircraft down, although its handling may become extremely sluggish and barely manages to gain altitude. Losing one propeller from either side may force the player to nivelate it manually, as the plane often rolls down the side where the propeller is missing. ;JATO The aircraft can be equipped with eight thrusters, which are intended for a near-instant take-off and quick acceleration. JATO thrusters propel the aircraft for 7.5 seconds and are recharged upon landing. ;Defense The armor of the Bombushka is poor, as it can be easily destroyed with a single explosive, although it can resist a homing rocket without exploding. Like the Titan, the Bombushka can withstand a hit against an obstacle without exploding, but its slow movement will likely cause it to plummet to the ground and consequently explode. ;Countermeasures The vehicle can be fitted with countermeasures to improve its defensive capabilities against homing missiles, each one with their own attributes: *The Chaff countermeasure disrupts the targeting system from missile launchers, rendering them unable to lock on the aircraft for five seconds. They have a delay of five seconds before being used again and only have 10 uses. *The Flare countermeasure drops various flares from around the rear of the aircraft, which can "disorient" the homing missile in order to avoid chasing the aircraft. They have a delay of three seconds before being used again and only have 20 uses. *The Smoke countermeasure creates a trail of smoke that can disorient the enemy pilot, but its effectiveness is very limited, as the trail is large enough for a standard cockpit and the enemy pilot would just need to move away and follow the smoke trail. It has no delay between uses and can be used indefinitely. ;Weaponry The Bombushka is equipped with three remote turrets with dual guns, which are solely operated by independent gunners: *The nose turret offers a rotation angle of 360 degrees and an elevation angle of between 5 and -60 degrees, covering the lower side of the aircraft and is purposed as the primary/offensive option. *The top turret offers a rotation angle of 360 degrees and an elevation angle of between -5 and 45 degrees, covering the upper side of the aircraft and again, serves as the primary/offensive option to assist the nose turret. *The rear turret offers a limited rotation of 90 degrees and an elevation angle of between 45 and -45 degrees, serving as the rear defense. The nose and rear turrets can be fitted with the following weapons: *'Machine Gun': by default comes with twin .50 caliber machine guns, which behave like most machine gun turrets like the Insurgent Pick-Up or the Barrage. *'Autocannon': these turrets can be fitted with 30mm autocannons, which behave like the Valkyrie's autocannon, with increased damage per shot, albeit with a lower fire rate. The top turret is permanently fitted with autocannons. *The vehicle has the option for installing bombs, providing heavy firepower against ground targets. There are four different Bomb choices: Explosive, Incendiary, Gas and Cluster; **The Explosive option has high damage over targets from all ranges, meaning any target caught in the "edges" of the blast radius receive the same damage as in the "center". **The Incendiary option creates a trail of fire similar to the Molotov Cocktail, burning the targets for a constant damage. Although the bombs are powerful at the center, it causes less damage on the "edges". **The Gas option causes a noxious effect on players and NPCs on impact, similar to the Tear Gas. It has a slightly larger blast radius than the standard bomb, but is unable to damage vehicles. The gas lasts for around 25 seconds. **The Cluster option creates a smaller explosion than the standard one on impact, but small clusters spread within its radius, allowing for greater damage over a single armored target. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_agility = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' RM10-Bombushka-GTAO-Ad.jpg|Promotional advertisement of RM-10 Bombushka Week featuring the plane. BombushkaRun-GTAO-AdversaryMode.jpg|The RM-10 Bombushka on the promotional image of Bombushka Run. Bombushka-GTAO-Warstock.png|The RM-10 Bombushka on Warstock Cache and Carry. RM10-Bombushka-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The RM-10 Bombushka on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Air Freight Cargo *May be provided during an Air Freight Cargo sell mission involving dropping cargo while fighting off enemy Buzzard Attack Choppers. ;Doomsday Heist *In the setup mission Barrage, one of the targets to destroy in the Sandy Shores Airfield is a Bombushka. ;Adversay Modes Bombushka Run (for the Bombushka Team) Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased on Warstock Cache & Carry for $5,918,500 or for $4,450,000 (after completing 24 Air Freight Cargo source missions), provided the player already owns a hangar. **It is classed as a Large vehicle when stored in a hangar. Changes Trivia General *The name "Bombushka" is a play on " ", a Russian word for grandma or an elderly woman. *Under the designation system of USAF, "RM" could stand for "'R'econnaissance 'M'ultimission", which is quite true with the Bombushka's multipurpose appearance (Cargo, Gunship and Bomber). However, said ordering is odd, as "M" belongs to the "Modified Mission" group. "Reconnaissance" belongs to either the "Modified Mission" or the "Basic Mission" group (which in the second case, should be after "M"), while the letter that goes before the "Modified Mission" group is the "Status Prefix" (which does not have an "R" on it). *While the Bombushka is defined as a Russian/Soviet plane and based on an aircraft of the same origin, as well as having the characterisyic red star emblem on its fuselage, two of its liveries (specifically "Americana" and "Pinup") may add roundels used on aircraft. **The "Tally-ho" livery, on the other part, adds roundels and fin flashes that are used on aircraft. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *There is a small stencil in each engine compartment that reads "предупреждение" ("warning" in Russian). *The machine guns use the same model as the usually found on the Technical and its variants, only with the front sight omitted and a shorter length. The 30mm cannons use the same model as the FH-1 Hunter's chin-mounted gun, therefore being . *The Rockstar Games Social Club page incorrectly lists the Bombushka as having capacity for four occupants, contrary to its actual capacity of six occupants. *The Bombushka is the one of two available aircraft that displays the amount of bombs available on the HUD if the player has installed them, the other being the Volatol. *Despite being larger than the Titan, the handling mass suggests it is rather light compared to the aforementioned plane, though it is appropiate compared to the Jet and the Cargo Plane. *By clipping the camera through the fuselage, one can see what appears to be the "Flyer" texture set near the cargo bay, commonly used on standard aircraft like the Maverick. *The Bombushka features a unique warning sound when stalling, which is similar to that of the Mogul, but lower-pitched. *Applying any upgrades (except Armor/Engine/Handling/Respray) for the vehicle results in the cargo ramp becoming inaccessible by foot or vehicle.https://youtu.be/jxBNrisoa_8 See Also *Andromada - A similarly large plane in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Cargo Plane - A similar large cargo plane in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. *Titan - Another large turbo-prop engined cargo plane. *Volatol - A stealth bomber with similar weaponry as the Bombushka, released in the Doomsday Heist update. References Navigation }} de:RM-10 Bombushka (V) es:RM-10 Bombushka pl:Bombushka ru:RM-10 Bombushka Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Planes Vehicle Class Category:Propeller Aircraft Category:Military Vehicles Category:Armed Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Smuggler's Run Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with Special Abilities Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with no manufacturer in the HD Universe Category:Large Aircraft